


Thirsty

by Jolteon564



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Consensual Hypnotism, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Lee Taemin, Vampires, Werewolf Kim Jongin | Kai, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: Vampire Taemin wants just a little taste of his werewolf boyfriend Jongin’s blood… Well, perhaps not just a little.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Thirsty

“Nini… Nini, I’m hungry.”

It’s a quiet evening in Jongin and Taemin’s shared apartment, but Taemin has been whining softly and nosing at Jongin’s neck ever since he woke up from his long afternoon nap, which was just thirty minutes ago. The meaning is all too clear to Jongin: His vampire boyfriend wants to feed.

Jongin can feel Taemin’s cool breath on his cheek, seeing the way the rich coffee brown of his eyes bleeds into a deep, sensual red, like a pair of glittering garnets. They’re lying on the couch together, Taemin resting on top of Jongin with their limbs tangled together.

“Darling, can I taste you?” Taemin asks, voice soft and husky as he licks his lips. He’s still a bit tired, but Jongin can tell that he’s awake enough to be wanting to drink his blood. “It’s not a full moon tonight.” Jongin is a werewolf, and because of that, he and Taemin have some specific rules in the apartment, one of them being no bloodsucking on the night of a full moon. Not that Taemin cares, though- the fluffy fur of Jongin’s wolf form is enough to distract him from any thoughts of sinking his fangs into his neck. Of course, Jongin holds no qualms about being fed from, but the idea of his own boyfriend sucking the blood out of his veins makes him just the tiniest bit skittish, even though werewolves are immune to vampire bites.

Now, Jongin feels his face heat up as Taemin lets out a soft _“Mmmm…_ you smell so good…” into his neck, leaving an open-mouthed kiss over the tanned skin. Taemin isn’t afraid to get handsy when he’s hungry, especially when he’s with Jongin.

“Taemin-ah,” the werewolf murmurs, breath catching in his throat as Taemin continues to leave trails of kisses over his neck, “you can feed from me if you want.” Taemin smiles gratefully, eyes crinkling into crescent shapes. The scent of Jongin’s blood is simply intoxicating to him.

“Good boy, Jonginnie.” 

Jongin lets out a happy noise as Taemin’s fingers stroke his shaggy brown hair and his soft lips now meet Jongin’s own.

“Gonna need you to relax, baby,” Taemin whispers between kisses as he pushes Jongin down into the cushions. “Can I hypnotize you?” Jongin nods.

As a vampire, Taemin has many abilities, including a powerful hypnosis. Fortunately, Taemin uses his hypnosis for good, such as when he needs Jongin to relax. After all, it does help soothe Jongin’s jitters about being fed from. Werewolves may be immune to vampire bites, but they’re definitely _not_ immune to vampire hypnosis.

“Yeah, that’s it, pup.” Taemin pets Jongin’s hair soothingly, not daring to break his eye contact for even a millisecond until the hypnosis takes hold. “Just relax.” He repeats his ministrations until he feels the werewolf’s body go lax, tension melting from his muscles in just mere seconds. Jongin’s eyes droop, and he smiles dazedly as Taemin leans in to kiss him again.

Jongin feels like he’s floating. The hypnosis has taken its full effect, and he’s only vaguely aware of his vampire boyfriend’s weight settled comfortably on top of him, his hands in his hair, his lips pressing against his skin. He’s perfectly pliant, a barely audible _“Taemin-ah…”_ drifting from his parted lips. 

“Hush, my love.” Taemin whispers, soft fingers tracing Jongin’s pulse point. “Just lie back and let me feed.” Jongin nods again, slower this time due to the effects of the hypnosis, and Taemin whispers a soft _Good boy, Nini, such a good boy for me_.

Jongin doesn’t even realize that Taemin has bitten him until he feels sharp fangs pierce his skin, a bright flash of pain slicing through the fog of his addled brain, and he hisses. Taemin’s mouth is skillful, yet deadly, easily coaxing the blood from his veins and onto his tongue, and Jongin can feel him smiling against his neck as he drinks.

Taemin knows he has to be careful when feeding; he doesn’t want to drain Jongin completely. Fortunately, he’s able to limit himself every time. After five swallows, he presses a soft kiss to the twin puncture marks, delicately lapping up a small trickle of blood with his tongue and biting back a moan. Jongin tastes simply _divine._

“Oh, my darling, my darling Jongin…” he finds himself murmuring, partly to himself, partly to the werewolf lying under him, boneless and pliant. “You taste so good.”

_How is Jongin, anyway?_

Taemin moves so that he’s now sitting upright, straddling Jongin’s prone form. For a brief moment, the worried possibility of accidentally sending Jongin spiraling _too_ deep into his trance crosses his mind. The werewolf’s eyes are closed, his head tilted to the side and his chest rises and falls slowly and evenly, as if he were asleep. Both of his hands rest on Taemin’s hips.

“Jongin?”

A dainty hand makes its way to Jongin’s face, giving his cheek a light pat.

“Jongin, wake up.”

The werewolf’s eyes slowly flutter open. “Mm… Taemin?”

“Welcome back, Jongin,” Taemin croons, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Thank you for being so compliant during my feeding.”

Jongin scoffs. “Well, I was hypnotized the whole time you were drinking my blood, so being compliant was a given.” Taemin only smiles and purrs as he rubs his tummy, warm with Jongin’s blood. His eyes have returned to their soft brown color, but this time, they’re dark with desire, with want.

“You gave me such a good meal tonight. I think a reward is in favor for you.”


End file.
